


A Reason to Fall

by TheGreenestGreenToEverGreen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel only if you squint hard, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenestGreenToEverGreen/pseuds/TheGreenestGreenToEverGreen
Summary: Why an angel would chose to Fall.Authors Note:Since I am not a writer, my brain today wondered if I might be a poet.(To any real poets out there the answer is: no.To everyone else: Warning: dodgy pentameter and poorly rhyming couplets)





	A Reason to Fall

**Author's Note:**

> As ever: sorry for all errors.
> 
> A/N  
> Destiel in as much as the unique Bond between Dean and Castiel is what causes the angel to Fall.  
> Although I use the words: brother and friend, they could easily be substituted for lover - I do not believe he would have Fallen for another.

In a place of dreams and wonders, where the land was green and wide,  
and the angels good and kind,  
there dwelt a being of upright stature, tall and striking to the eye,  
kind of word and thought and concept, who would never pass you by.

It is he this story follows and the deeds that he would do,  
as Fate would lash against him and harsh trails she’d put him through,  
but you’ll see if you will follow that a man is not his Name,  
nor his Thing nor his Possessions, nor trinkets of the same,  
if you really wish to know him, look at how he plays The Game.

\----oOo----

One bright morning as the sun rose shining golden o'er the land,  
and the day did promise good things in a place so great and grand,  
one bright azure eye was opened to behold the gleaming morn  
and was soon and swiftly followed by its twin in size and form. 

For before our hero stalwart, bold and brassy as you please,  
sat the visage of his brother who was such a dreadful tease.  
And despite the rude awaken and the early hour of dawn,  
the other told him hasten for the battle would be long. 

Now wreathed in sleep, and slow to ken, the angel knew not how or when,  
what battle did the other speak, what troubles at this hour seek?

With patient words and mocking face, the visitor decreased his pace,  
and in slow words, as to a child, and voice deceptively so mild,  
explained Apocalypse was Nigh, and The Righteous Man had made the cry.  
An excursion to the depths of Hell, the only path for one to tell,  
whether Heaven would prevail at last, or the world be lost to Satan’s grasp. 

So up our hero hastened and to sounds of ringing doom  
and took up his blade to foray forth into the pit of gloom.

\----oOo----

In the vastness, of the pits of Hell, our hero made his stand,  
took up his sword, his banner high, and stretching forth his hand,  
smote demons to the left of him,  
smote demons to the right,  
until at last he stood before a wretched awful sight.  
The broken bloodied body of a Righteous Man fell low,  
the depths of deep depravity diminishing its glow.  
But fainting not and fearing less, he reached once more his hand,  
tight grasping at the shoulder part, continued out as planned. 

And racing like a comment, streaking death across the sky,  
the angel from perdition raised, one fated not to die,  
their hope of all good things to come, their solace ‘gainst night,  
and unbeknownst the angel forged, a Bond of deepest might.

\----oOo----

Now here is where our tale turns, and things go not as planned.  
For the Righteous Man now raised to life, decreed he would not stand! 

In a world that was descending into chaos born of flame,  
the angel could not understand what he might wish to gain,  
by refusing to be gently led,  
the prophecy that he should head,  
a battle betwixt two single foes,  
to spare the multitude their woes.

With patience and resilience, and a soul now bright and strong,  
the Righteous Man explained it, to the angel in the wrong.  
Although the weight of many, might belie the weight of few,  
the ties that bind us one to one, are the strongest ever knew.  
The path that should be followed, was not always bright and clear,  
\- the lash of Fate a master cruel, to whom obedience was fuel,  
But if you could but find the way, to hold Free Will, to Seize the Day,  
the outcome could be made to bend and suffer not the will to rend.

Now greatly troubled was the angel, to give-up all that it had known,  
to cast aside the bonds familiar, and to Fall to stand alone.  
But turning eyes of piercing blue,  
towards orbs of forest green,  
it perceived a truth surmounted in the splendour of that gleam. 

The bonds that lift us up through life, come not from birth, or Fate or price,  
the bonds that carry us to the end, begin with Blood but complete with Friend.  
When brother stands by brother, and by brother not of birth,  
no evil will befall the world, no terror rend the Earth.

\----oOo----

In a place of daily wonders, in a land now not a lie,  
lives a being of upright stature, tall and striking to the eye,  
kind of word and thought and concept, who would never pass you by. 

At his side stands tall two brothers who defy the gates of Hell.  
And Heaven hinders neither them, nor the Angel who has Fell.  
For Fate can lash and Trials press,  
but surely you by now have guessed, 

a man is not defined by name, nor bonds assigned, nor things to gain,  
but merely by the path, that he forges through the Game.


End file.
